marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yog-Sothoth (Multiverse)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Yog Sothoth, Sodatha, Sodathat,Yathg Soggatha , Soggoth, Sogotha, Sehdoula, Yog Sothath, Sothath, Yog the Mighty, Yog the Fearsome; possibly Soggath | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Old Ones; Inner Ring of the Outsiders | Relatives = | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = His domain; formerly Earth, Earth-616 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Mass of flesh with tentacles, part of those ending with fanged mouths | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Lord of the Dark Ones (Old Ones); God | Education = | Origin = Old One | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = H.P. Lovecraft; Chuck Dixon; Gary Kwapisz | First = Savage Sword of Conan #1 | First2 = (Referenced) | Overview = Yog-Sothoth was one of Old Ones (sometimes called Elder Ones, Elder Gods, Dark Ones or Outsiders). Feared in numberless universes, he ruled Earth eons before the coming of Man. He was eventually banished, but could return every ten thousand years. During the Hyborian Age, it remained worshiped by a cult led by Queen Sullimma of Stygia, and by the Cult of Sodatha in the Zamoran city of Hanghara who adored and fed in sacrifices a beast mistakenly thought to be Sodatha. His worship went on into the Modern Age. | HistoryText = Origin and early years Yog-Sothoth was one of Old Ones, extradimensional beings predating Earth. An evil entity, he was allegedly the most horrible of all the elder gods, one of the Inner Ring of the Outsiders, the Lord of the Dark Ones. He was feared in numberless universe, and was dedicated to plunge the universe of man into evil and ruin. Sixth Infinity Yog Sothoth was one of the many entities invoked in the in the counterspell from the Book of R'lyeh that would banish the N'Garai back in their dimension. Seventh Cosmos Early Earth Along with his fellow Outsiders, he shambled the Earth before Man climbed down from the trees. He was thought forever banished ages before the Hyborian Age, and lived in his domain. Upon the stars aligning themselves in proper position, each ten thousand years, It could return to Earth. Hyborian Age During the Hyborian Age, Yog Sothoth was known under various name, including Sodatha or Sodathat in Kordafa, Yathh Soggatha in Vanaheim, Soggoth to a revered and renowed mystic of the East living in the Mountains of the Night, Sothath, Sogotha, Yog Sothath, Yog the Mighty and Yog the Fearsome The Fingers of Sehdoula were a landmark in Stygia named adter Sehdoula's outstretched hand, and a place from where it could be summoned back on Earth when the stars were in proper position. It was worshiped by a cult in Stygia which included Queen Sullimma and Phrephus, and by the Cult of Sodatha in the Zamoran city of Hanghara who adored and fed in sacrifices a beast mistakenly thought to be Sodatha. ::In an alternate reality, the cult of Sodatha formerly occupied a city which was later inhabited by wild clans of Hyperboreans, united into a legion by a Witch Queen. The sorcerer Costranno intended to sacrifice Berthilda the Brythunian to Gol-Goroth and Yog-Sothoth ("and all the fiends of the dark"), but was stopped by Conan and Red Sonja. His name was one of many invoked by Dharmi Shan. ... Modern Age Soggoth's name was invoked by a group of cultists active in the blasphemous Library of Rhan, in New York. That group was attacked by the Demogoblin in his fanatical hunting of "sinners". | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Yog-Sothoth was created by H.P. Lovecraft, and was first mentioned in The Case of Charles Dexter Ward (written in 1927 and published in 1941). * Yog-Sothoth's first reference in Marvel Comics was erroneously stated in the Demons' entry of the (September, 2007) to occur in (October, 1974). The earliest reference occurred in (August, 1974). The first appearance was in "Valley Beyond the Stars ( ; September, 1988), where Chuck Dixon borrowed Lovecraft's creation into "Yog Sothath". * A few characters mentioned or appearing in Marvel Comics are seemingly or presumably inspired by or references to Yog-Sothoth: ** Yob-Haggoth the Unspeakable was mentioned in (January, 1973). ** "Yog Sothath", one of Yog-Sothoth's many names in his first appearance of Yog-Sothoth, in "Valley Beyond the Stars ( ; September, 1988), was considered a borrowing of Yog-Sothoth. ** Yog-Sokkot, first mentioned in (September, 1992), was considered by the Appendix to be a Marvel reference to Yog-Sothoth. The Demons' entry in lists them among the Old Ones. ** Yot-Soter, one of the Many-Angled Ones, was invoked in Thanos Imperative (2010). ** Yogthulu, appearing in "Doomsday" (Iron Man: Armored Adventures Season 2 20; June 13, 2012), was presumably named after Yog-Sothoth and Cthulhu. ** Yug-Sluggoth the Unseeable, the Baron of the Elder Hell, was mentioned in (February, 2013). * In "Valley Beyond the Stars ( ), Yog Sothoth is called by numerous names, including Yog, the name of an Hyborian Age demon. It is unclear if Yog is indeed another name of Yog-Sothoth. | Trivia = * In the adaptation of Robert E. Howard's story "Dig Me No Grave", written by Roy Thomas and published in , Kathulos' and Yog-Sothoth's names were replaced by Shuma-Gorath's. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Sodatha at the Appendix * Yog-Sothoth at Wikipedia * Yog-Sothoth at the H.P. Lovecraft Wiki }} Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Characters Category:Stygian Deities Category:Zamoran Deities Category:Yog-Sothoth Worship Category:Cult of Sodatha Category:Giant Monsters Category:Earth-TRN671 Characters Category:Earth-TRN566 Characters